Ink Bendy
Czy nie szukałeś/aś Bendy'ego? – główny antagonista w grze Bendy and the Ink Machine. Wygląd to humanoid z atramentu. Posiada 2 (ostrzejsze niż u Bendy'ego) rogi. Jego łącznik rogów jest głębszy i bardziej zaokrąglony niż u jego kreskówkowej wersji. Jest uśmiechnięty. Na szyi ma muszkę - taką samą, jak Bendy. Na rękach ma dwie, pobrudzone atramentem rękawice. Ma dwie nogi, na jednej z których "Bendy" ma krzywą stopę. Gameplay Rozdział 1: Ruchome Obrazki Bendy pojawia się po raz pierwszy w grze pod koniec rozdziału 1: Ruchome Obrazki, jako jedyna negatywna postać na tym etapie rozgrywki i w ogóle pierwsza w całym Gameplay'u. Mianowicie, gdy Henry'emu uda się zebrać wszystkich 6 przedmiotów, wcisnąć przycisk ,,FLOW" umiejscowiony w pokoju projektora i uruchomić Main Power gracz powinien zaprowadzić go do zabarykadowanego wejścia do pokoju z Ink Machine (z belką "INK MACHINE" nad wejściem), gdzie wspomniana maszyna się uruchomiła. W tym momencie - przy akompaniamencie mrocznej muzyki - pojawia się Ink Bendy, który niespodziewanie zjawi się w pokoju tuż przed protagonistą w momencie, gdy tylko ten zbliży się zbyt bardzo do desek blokujących dalszą drogę. Nadejście tego antagonisty wywoła paranormalny deszcz atramentu (ewentualnie jakiegoś niezidentyfikowanego czarnego płynu/cieczy) cieknącego z sufitu, który będzie stopniowo wypełniał pokoje i wymusi na graczu ucieczkę, która w wyniku sekwencji różnych zdarzeń doprowadzi głównego bohatera do Pokoju Pentagramu, gdzie kończy się rozdział 1. Dawniej jego "twarz" (lub maska) pojawiała się jeszcze w tle na napisach końcowych. Po aktualizacji przebieg zakończenia tego etapu się zmienił, ale antagonista został upamiętniony na jednym z flashbacków, jako wizja/wspomnienie Henry'ego tuż przed jego "zaśnięciem". Rozdział 2: Stara Piosenka zostaje przywołany przez Sammy'ego Lawrenca. Sammy mówi do niego "król" i "władca", lecz go zabija. Gdy Henry próbuje wyjść z pokoju rytuału ukazuje mu się . Jeśli nie uciekniemy, zabije gracza. Rozdział 3: Wzloty i Upadki Ink Bendy'ego możemy znaleźć wszędzie. Jak pójdziemy w dane miejsce może tam być. Należy się wtedy ukryć w Cudownej Stacyjce, żeby nas zgubił. Swobodne drogi Bendy'ego Poziom K=center|363px |-|Poziom P=center|363px |-|Poziom 11=center|363px |-|Klatka schodowa=center|363px Prosta linia - droga normalna Linia przerywana - droga przebywana swobodnie gdy zniszczy się jest kartonową wycinkę Rozdział 4: Wielkie Piękności W Rozdziale 4 pełni bardziej rolę epizodyczną, bo w całej grze spotykamy go tylko dwa razy. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się na końcu wentylacji, gdzie na chwilę się pojawia, pokazuje coś Henry'emu gestem palca, po czym odchodzi. Po raz kolejny pojawia się w krótkiej custscence, gdzie z nie do końca znanych przyczyn atakuje Projektora, po czym zabija go, następnie ciągnąc jego ciało ciało za sobą. Przez resztę rozdziału zostaje tylko raz wspomniany przez Upadłą Alice. Rozdział 5: Taśma Końcowa Ink Bendy wraca w tym rozdziale w roli antagonisty i ostatecznego bossa gry. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w labiryncie w sekcji administracyjnej studia, ale dzieje się tak dopiero po utworzeniu pierwszej rury w Ink Maker. Ink Bendy jest później widziany w korytarzu ze ścianą ze szkła, kiedy powoli podchodzi do końca tego samego korytarza, w którym znajdują się Henry, Allison Angel i Tom. Po rozstaniu z dwójką, Henry zbliża się do tronu w Sali Tronowej i słucha końcowego nagrania Joey'a Drewa, który mówi mu, że Ink Bendy nigdy nie widział końca kreskówek, co skłania Henry'ego do wzięcia pobliskiej rolki filmowej, oznaczonej "Koniec". Gdy tylko kończy się dźwięk, Ink Bendy pojawia się za tronem i rozpoczyna walkę przechodząc w Bestię. Henry unika go, dopóki nie umieszcza taśmy "Koniec" w projektorze w sali tronowej, co osłabia go i denerwuje, gdy wszystkie ekrany zamieniają się w sekwencje końcowe dla wszystkich animacji, powodując, że ciało Bestii pozornie rozpływa się w nicość, kończąc ostatecznie panowanie Demona Atramentu raz na zawsze. Archiwa Ink Bendy tak samo jak niego wersja Beta, Alpha, nigdy nie widziana konceptowa wersja i Bestia pojawiają się w Archiwach. Ciekawostki * Przed wyjściem Rozdziału 2 fani dali mu nazwę Ink Bendy, ale osiągnięcie The Beliver pokazało nam nazwę "Bendy" chociaż faktem sprzecznym jest to, że w drugim rozdziale, gdy uciekamy Bendy'emu jest zadanie Escape Bendy bez cudzysłowu. Archiwa pokazują, że Ink Bendy to jego oficjalna nazwa. * W drugim rozdziale kiedy Sammy powie "No, my lord!" można usłyszeć po każdym kolejnym zdaniu ryki jakiejś bestii. Możliwe, że są to dźwięki wydawane przez Ink Bendy'ego. Jeśli są to jego dźwięki, to może oznaczać, że on nie potrafi mówić a wydaje dźwięki niczym bestia. ** Dźwięki bestii możemy usłyszeć również, kiedy po pościgu z Bendy'm w rozdziale 2, kiedy podejdziemy do drzwi od wejścia do pokoju usłyszymy stukanie i kolejne ryczenie. * Głowa Ink Bendy'ego, gdy nas goni, cały czas jest skierowana w stronę gracza tak samo jak głowa Sammy'ego, gdy jest na widowni. * W Rozdziale 3 możemy spotkać Ink Bendy'ego w dowolnym miejscu. Jeśli napotkasz mnóstwo atramentu cieknącego po ścianach nie idź dalej, bo właśnie tam znajduje się . Jeśli nas zauważy należy zacząć uciekać od niego i poszukać najbliższej Cudownej Stacyjki i się w niej schować. * W Rozdziale 3 można się dowiedzieć, że jest odporny na wszystkie bronie, nawet na Tommy Gun. * Jeśli gracz w Rozdziale 3 wybierze drogę demona, pojawia się częściej. * Kiedy jest aktywny, Boris zakrywa twarz ze strachu. Może to dać graczowi wczesne ostrzeżenie przed zagrożeniem. * Istnieje teoria, że to tak naprawdę Joey po zainfekowaniu atramentem. Wskazuje na to jego kaseta, którą możemy znaleźć w Rozdziale 3 po wybraniu "Ścieżki Demona". * W zwiastunie rozdziału 5 Ink Bendy pokazany jest przy użyciu swojego starego modelu. * Ink Bendy przechodził przez wiele zmian. Poniżej można zobaczyć wszystkie niego wersje: Galeria ru:"Бенди" en:"Bendy" Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Antagonista Kategoria:Atramentowe Trio Kategoria:Rozdział 5 __BEZSPISU__ Kategoria:Bendy